Apartment 26A
by fictionaddict97
Summary: When Daryl and Carol meet by chance after escaping their own hells, both are broke and in need of their own help. So what happens when they make the bold decision to live together? Will it be just for financial aid like they agreed, or will it turn into something way more? Follow them on their adventure in Apartment 26A. AU STORY
1. Chapter 1

Carol practically collapsed onto her bed. It had been another long day at the diner. She turned to lie on her back. Every muscle in her body ached. Being one of the few waitresses left at the place meant she was practically running the place. She let out a sigh, "Just breath Carol." She said to herself.

These last few months had been really tough on her. It all started when she left Ed. Oh how she had been an idiot to believe that was ever going to work. Maybe at one point it would have. She had met him in high school. When they first started dating he had practically swept her off her feet. He was charming, sweet, and practically made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Sure he had a slight temper from time to time, but she was young and in love and ignored the now obvious signs. They had graduated and both went to the same college, which of course had been Ed's decision. Carol of course didn't care. Majoring in Education she got her degree and was excited to start her career as a teacher. It was even more exciting when Ed asked her to move in with him. It all seemed so perfect. That's when stuff took a turn. Even after all her hard work, Ed found a way to convince her that she didn't need a job. That her job was to stay home to clean and cook for him. Carol being Carol though didn't want to cause problems in the happy relationship, so she accepted her fate. Then it happened. They were having some petty fight and Ed was getting angrier than usual and before she could even see it coming he had smacked her right across the face. Carol remembered him apologizing a million times saying how it would never happen again, and of course she believed him. A week later he proposed to her. It hadn't felt right when he asked, but she just thought it was nerves, so she said yes. That ended up being her biggest mistake. That's when all the beatings began. It started off as just a smack ever once in awhile, but then it gradually got worse. She couldn't even count how many nights she spent stitching herself back up. The countless times he told her she was worthless, and that no one would want her except him. Ed had tortured her not only physically, but mentally. The worst part of it all was that she soon found herself believing him. A year of abuse passed and Carol was trying to figure out how she was ever going to survive this. One morning she had accidently burnt his breakfast and she ended up getting thrown down the stairs. She had been rocked unconscious and by the time she woke up he was gone. That had been her last straw. Moving as fast as she could in her fragile state she grabbed a bag and started packing as much as she could. Carol had called a cab and headed to the safest place she could think of, her grandparents. She remembered arriving in tears and telling them everything. See her parents had never been the best role models. Always working, never having time for her. Carol couldn't even tell you where they were at the moment. Once she graduated they left her on her own. Growing up her grandparents had always been the ones who really took care of her. They were the reason she didn't grow up to be as cold and emotionless as her parents.

She had left a note saying she was getting groceries which bought her a little more time after Ed got home from work, but Carol still knew she needed to get moving fast. Not wanting to put her grandparents at risk she knew she had to make the tough decision of leaving them. They didn't leave her empty handed though. Her grandparents had given her some starting money, and an old car that her grandpa had been working on. It wasn't a ton of money, and the car still needed work, but it was enough for her to get out of there and away from Ed. With one last goodbye, she finally fled.

Two months later she was now in a rundown apartment on the coast side of Georgia. Carol had pawned off her engagement ring to get some extra cash and was lucky to pick up the waitressing job right away. She wasn't living luxury, but she was finally free.

Carol rolled over to look at the clock; it was only a little after seven and she could really use a drink. Hopping off her bed she went to change into some real clothes and head down to the bar for a well deserved Friday night beer.

Daryl kept his head down and mouth shut. He couldn't believe the day he had. He moved slightly and winced at the pain that shot through his body. "Asshole." Daryl muttered to himself. His body ached all over. It had been the final blow. Daryl refused to take anymore shit from his good for nothing dad. This morning he had gotten up as he always did to go down to the shop so he could pay for the old man's awful lifestyle. Booze, drugs, women, all of it. He had thought he'd be passed out on the coach like he always was, wrong. Daryl hadn't even finished turning the corner when the old man's fist connected with his jaw. "Mornin Darylina. Sleep well?" Another punch to the face. Daryl could tell his pa had shot up early this morning. "Just wanna get to work." He muttered before getting kicking in the side. He couldn't help but groan in pain. "You always were a major pussy." His dad let out a laugh. "Worthless piece of shit." Another kick to the ribs. "Good for nothing." Punch to the face. Daryl closed his eyes and waited for the next blow. When it didn't come right away he cracked an eye open only to see the belt buckle coming down on his. He winced at the pain as he felt the cold metal connect with his skin. "You're lucky-" Whip.

"That I-" Whip.

"Keep your-" Whip.

"Sorry ass-" Whip.

"Around." Whip.

Daryl felt the tears stinging his eyes but held them back; they would only make it worse. "I know." He mumbled. The old man sent him a devilish smile, "Good." With that he gave him one final whip of his belt. "Now get your sorry ass out of here."

Getting off the floor Daryl moved as quickly as possible to escape from the hell hole he was in. Moving outside he got onto his bike and headed to the shop. He knew he had to leave. Blood was dripping from his body. There was no way he could go back. Once he was at the shop he demanded his pay, and once it was in hand he was out of there without a second glance back. He knew this day would come eventually. It was either this or the old man would die first. Being prepared Daryl had left and emergency get away bag at the shop. There wasn't much, some clothes and a couple hundred bucks, but it was something to get him away from this hell hole. Getting on his bike once more he paused for a moment. The new lashes stung but he knew they'd heal. He had thought about his brother for a moment. Merle hadn't been around in awhile. He was most likely either back in jail or off with his junkie buddies getting into who knows what kind of trouble. Shaking his head Daryl started the bike and away he went, creating as much distance possible between him and this place he'd never want to go back to.

Daryl had driven all day not stopping for more than five minutes at a time. He just wanted to get away. At the end of the day he found himself in a small town on the coast side of Georgia. It was on the complete opposite side of where he was from so he thought it was a good place to at least settle down for the night. The first thing he did was find him a local bar, and that's where he was now. Nursing what seemed to be his second beer Daryl looked around at all the fellow people. It was Friday night so he expected it to be crowded. He had chosen a corner bar stool away from it all of course. Daryl didn't really do people. To him, he was a lone wolf and that's how he planned to keep it. Motioning towards the bartender for another beer Daryl turned his back towards the crowd so he could think for a moment. He was gonna have to find a hotel or something cheap to stay in or there wouldn't be much sleeping, and with the day he has had, he could really use a good nights rest. Daryl let out a sigh, a long night to go along with a long day.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the girl sit next to him.  
"Beer and a shot of whiskey please." Her voice nearly scared him.

Daryl heard her let out a sigh, and he couldn't help but look over at her. She looked as beat up as he did.

He hadn't meant to stare but the woman had looked up in time to catch him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was someone sitting here? I can move." For someone who looked as beat up as she did, her voice was kind and soft.

"Um, no. You're fine." He mumbled avoiding her eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "Ok thanks." She paused for a moment.

"You new around here?" she asked quietly.

Daryl wasn't really into making conversation, but he felt bad giving the lady a cold shoulder.

"Yeah. Just got to town." He muttered.

The woman gave him another smile, "Well welcome to Brightbrook,Georgia!"

Daryl nodded to her and let silence fall between them while the woman got her drinks.

"Bring me one more shot." She said. Turning towards Daryl she handed him one. "Here you go…."

"Daryl." He mumbled taking the glass.

"Well Daryl, here's my way of saying welcome. I'm Carol, now drink up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Loved the reaction I got from the first chapter! I love AU stories and have been dying to write one. Glad everyone likes it so far! Here's chapter 2 :)**

Daryl felt the familiar burning sensation as the amber liquid slid down the back of his throat. He didn't really know why this lady, Carol, was talking to him. Did people really just buy random strangers drinks? He wasn't used to such hospitality. Silence had fallen between the two and the quiet woman had turned to face the bar. Taking the chance, Daryl also faced forward and took a look at her out of the corner of his eye.

The woman who sat beside his looked damn near to just getting out of college, so not much older than him. She had curly reddish brown hair, and her eyes sparkled blue. Carol was built small, but in his eyes that didn't necessarily mean she was weak like some would think. She wasn't like most girls he'd encountered that showed everything they had to show, but she also wasn't drowning in her own clothing. Dark jeans and a red tank top, to him it seemed to suit her. This girl was simple, but to Daryl, simple was pretty. Not that he really had any interest. Him and women didn't go well together. Merle had always told him that women were too complicated to fuck more than once. He assumed that was just Merles way of putting it, but instead of really finding out Daryl just left them alone in general.

Daryl focused back on his beer bottle. There was something off, and he didn't know what it was. Taking another sip of his beer he thought for another moment. Something felt different.

"So what brings you to town?"Her soft voice brought him crashing back down into reality.

Carol saw that she had startled the man. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I'm actually pretty new to town too and don't know a lot of people." She started rambling on. There was no reason for her to be really nervous, but for some reason she was. It was true about how she didn't really know anyone except for the people at the diner. Carol had decided to step out of her comfort zone and try to be friendly with people tonight, this man just ended up being the poor victim.

Daryl looked over at her. "Just wanted a new change of scenery really. Not really sure if I'm staying, do you like it here?"

She took a sip of her beer. "Yeah surprisingly I do. It's a small town and the people are friendly. Always imagined myself in a big city, but Brightbrook has turned out to be just what I needed."

Taking a brief moment Carol looked over at the man beside her. Light brown hair that shagged into his eyes causing him to push it away at times. This man was obviously fit from years of hard labor, not from just working out at some gym. Washed out jeans and a plaid sleeveless shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms. The thing that got her most though was his eyes. Icy blue and full of emotions she couldn't quite identify, but could almost sympathize with. This man to her was a mystery most would stay away from, but she found herself drawn to.

Daryl nodded and sipped at his beer. "Seems nice." Pausing to look at her, "Maybe I could stick around to check it out."

This caused Carol to smile and raise her beer to him. "Well cheers to that then." Smirking slightly, Daryl did the same.

The night went on. Small talk was made between the two, but mainly it was Carol talking about her last few months in the town while Daryl threw in a comment or two, but mainly listened.

Nothing too personal was ever brought up which for Daryl he was certainly grateful. As the beers were drank and the hours pasted, Daryl was strangely finding himself enjoying the company of this girl. It was kind of a weird feeling to him. He had always ben uncomfortable around people other than Merle, but even that was on occasion. What was even more odd to him was that she was a total stranger. For someone like himself who felt uncomfortable around his own family, Daryl was oddly comfortable around her. In the simplest of terms, Carol was different than most, but that didn't stop him from keeping his guard up.

It had to be around midnight by now.

Carol had switched to soda awhile ago when she realized that she wasn't really leaving anytime soon. She couldn't remember the last time she had a night like this one. Sure it was mainly her talking, but overall the night had been fun.

Knowing that the bar was closing soon, Carol decided to have one last beer to end the night. "So what's next?"

Daryl simply shrugged. "If I am stickin around I reckon I'll need a job."

"That's exactly how I felt when I got here." Carol smiled brightly when she remembered something.

"Ya good with cars? Theodore owns the local shop. I've had to go down there a few times cause my car is a piece of shit. He's looking for a new mechanic."

She chuckled, "Said the last guy didn't know the difference from a nut and a bolt."

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing. As a crocked smile spread across his face. "Top mechanic in my old town. Bikes are my specialty, but anything with a motor I can handle."

Carol clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Perfect! I'll even put a good word in for you." Carol blushed sheepishly, "I mean if you want."

There was no real explanation why, but Daryl felt slightly uncomfortable with he woman's kindness. He wasn't used it, and by what it looks like, in the few hours he has known her she has been kinder t him than anyone he has ever known. Taking a breathe Daryl pushed back the uncomfortable thoughts and did his best to enjoy the woman's kindness. Besides, he really needed the job. "That would be great actually." He gave a shy smile. "Thanks."

Carol couldn't help but give the shy man a smile. "Happy to do it." It was obvious to her now that this man wasn't he seemed.

On the outside he may food you to believe that he was a rough and angry man, and maybe at times he was, but that wasn't who he really was, no not really.

"Where ya staying? I could meet you there and show you were the shop it."

Daryl felt his face suddenly drop. How could he forget to find a place to stay? Probably because he was here way longer than expected. Right now, he felt like an idiot.

"Haven't figured that part out yet." His voice was quiet. "Kind of came straight here. Was gonna look after I left but I hadn't planned on staying this late."

Carol felt awful. This was her fault. It's what she gets for being nice. Lowing her gaze she spoke quietly, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of kept talking and let you go. Now you might now have some where to go. The only hotel in town fills pretty fast on Fridays. This is my fault."

"Carol." it had been the first time he had said her name all night, and she'd be lying if she didn't like how it sounded.

"I don't beat around the bush. If I wanted to go, I would have left." Daryl did his best at giving her a reassuring smile. "I had fun." and that was all that needed to be said.

Ed would never had been this kind to her about a mistake. By now she would be on the ground getting a swift kick to her ribs.

_Not all men are like Ed._ She thought. "Me too." Smiling back at him. "But where are you going to stay?"

Daryl finished off his beer and shrugged. The bar would be closed soon so not there. "Probably check out the hotel just in case but if not I'll just drive around. Won't be the first all nighter I've pulled."

_The reason hasn't changed much either._ he thought. Daryl had to keep himself from shuttering at the thought. "I'll figure it out."

Carol nodded. "You could crash at my place." She blurted out.

How could see say that? Inviting a person she just met to stay the night at her place, that's crazy! It had to be the last beer talking. He would never take the offer. The guy probably thought she was trying to sleep with him or something. Now he probably has the complete wrong idea, but that was never her plan tonight. She was sworn off guys for awhile.

In all honesty though, Carol realized she probably wouldn't care if he did. Not like anything would happen. Her friend, although fairly new, needed a place to crash and all she did was offer. That was all it was. Then again, Daryl didn't really seem like the type, and of course she probably just scared off the only friend she'd had in a long time.

_Did she seriously just say that? _ Daryl couldn't believe it. Why would any woman want him anywhere near where they lived? It had to be crazy talk. Daryls mind was at a complete blank.

That was when Carol decided to explain herself. "Well I was the one who caused you to not check in at the hotel. Then I can just show you the shop in the morning and you can be on your way. It's just one night. Besides, it would be better for you tomorrow to get a decent nights sleep after the day you seemed to have."

There were still no words forming. Daryl honestly didn't know. Was it weird for him to do it? Fuck it.

"If you really don't mind that'd actually be great." Daryl really didn't know what else to say. "Thank you. You've been mighty kind to me."

Carol just smiled as she put money down for her beer. "It's what friends do. Come on, you can follow me."

Daryl was a little surprised at her word choice. Friend. He really hadn't had many of those. Putting money down he followed her out, a small smile playing on his lips.

**There ya have it! hope everyone enjoyed it. Okay guys, I need your help with something. I can have this story go two ways.**

**1. After one night at Carols they instantly decide to room together. This could lead to some awkward moments at first and all that jazz, but obviously means it moves much faster.**

**2. It doesn't happen for a couple months. Gives them more time to get to know each other and that kind of stuff. Also, that's a little more in character.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading**

**~fictionaddict**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! I loved hearing all the feedback on last chapter! I think I got a pretty good idea of where this story will be headed :) thanks again everyone for reading, it means the world to me! Lots of love to all of you xxx Enjoy!**

The night air blew over him as Daryl exited the bar. Not a cloud was in the sky. Taking a moment to look up, Daryl watched the bright stars dance in the dark sky. He hadn't seen a night like this since of the hunting trips Merle and him used to go on as kdis. Staring up at the star filled sky Daryl couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. Maybe it was finally his time to be as free as the stars. Looking across the parking lot his eyes fell onto the small figure that was Carol. She stood there with smile on her face as she waved him over to what he presumed to be her car. Before a second thought could cross his mind Daryl felt his feet start to lead him over to her. _Maybe _he thought,_ I'm not so alone._

"I don't know where you're parked or anything but here's my car. You can just follow me I guess." Surprisingly Carol wasn't very nervous about taking this man back to her apartment. Yeah maybe it was strange, but if she were to be honest, it didn't even matter to her. Walking around to the drivers side door she unlocked the car.

"So where is your car?"

Daryl smirked. "I'll bring it around."

"How will I know it's you? There's a million cars trying to get out of here."

He just chuckled. "Something tells me you'll know." and with that Daryl walked away.

Carol couldn't help but be slightly confused. The bar was closed which meant everyone was leaving. The parking lot was filled with busy people trying to get home.

Then she heard it. The loud roar of an engine followed by the perfect purr. "No way." She breathed. Sure enough just as she said it, rounding the corner was none other then the gruff redneck she had met only a few hours ago. Leaning up against her car Carol smirked. "Nice ride." Daryl pulled up next to her. "Fixed this thing up myself. Runs like a charm. Didn't think of you to be much of a bike person."

Carol shrugged. "My granddad taught me a thing or two. You'll learn that I'm full of surprises."

Smirking Daryl just shook his head and chuckled. "Alright lady, lead the way."

Getting into her car, Carol led them out of the crowded parking lot and on to the open road. She didn't live far from bar, five minutes or so. The town was small, so it was hard to be far from anything. She lived on one side of the town and the bar was on the other, it was as simple as that.

Looking in here rear view mirror she stole a glance at the biker behind her. All it really did was bring a smile to her face. Flicking on her right blinker Carol turned into her apartment building. "Home sweet home." She mumbled before turning off the car. Carol hated living in such tight corners. What she really wanted was her own space, a small house. Nothing fancy, just something that would suit her. She knew though, that it took money for that to happen, and that was something she had very little of right now. The quickest way to that happening was to get a better job, but until then the tiny apartment would have to do.

Daryl pulled up behind Carol in the parking lot letting the last of the wind blow in his face. He knew having a helmet would be smart, but the feeling just wasn't the same.

Letting the engine die he parked the bike next to her car. Grabbing his bad he threw it over his shoulder and got off the bike. Locking her car, Carol circled over to greet him. "Well here we are! You got everything?"

Daryl just grunted in response. "Don't got much." He mumbled. Carol just nodded not needing to question any further. "Well follow me then." and started heading towards the building. Daryl followed slightly behind her awkwardly. He almost felt intrusive, but there wasn't any backing out at this point. They were inside now rounding up a flight of stairs. Just from the hallways he could tell it was a better place then he's ever stayed in.

At this point he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, only stopping because of running right smack into Carol practically knocking her over. Without thinking he quickly grabbed her by her waist to prevent her from falling. "You okay?"

Carol kept her eyes closed tightly waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Slowly she opened one eye to see what happened. Staring straight her at her were piercing blue eyes. Opening her other eye Carol let out a slight stutter. "Y-yeah, fine. Just caught me off guard."

"I wasn't paying attention." He said quietly. Standing up right Carol gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it."

Realizing he still had his arm around her waist, she blushed slightly. "You can let go of me now."

Quickly Daryl let go of her. He hadn't even noticed. Color quickly filled his cheeks, "Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." Carol answered sheepishly.

An awkward silence filled the air between them, neither really knowing what to do. "Right, ok." Carol said suddenly. "Um this is me, 26A." Pointing slightly towards the door behind Daryl. Moved silently around him as they accidentally bumped shoulders. Unlocking the door, Carol entered the apartment and flicked on a light. "Welcome I guess. It isn't much, but it's a roof over my head so I can't complain." Carol set her things on the kitchen table and watched as Daryl walked around cautiously as if about to break something. She couldn't help but chuckle, "There is nothing delicate in here, don't need to tiptoe around everything."

Daryl nodded sheepishly. "Thanks again for letting me stay the night. I appreciate it."

Carol smiled over at him, "No need to thank me. I hope the couch is okay though. I have an empty room that I meant for an extra bedroom, but I haven't gotten around to fixing it up."

Daryl just chuckled. "Any place is better then no place."

Nodding in agreement Carol turned to walk down the hallway. "Get yourself settled in, I'll be right back." Walking down the hall she made her way into her room. The late hour was finally taking its toll on her. Going into her normal before bed routine she changed into a t-shirt and shorts. It was nothing special, but she found that most comfortable to sleep in. After she headed to the bathroom to continue along the process. Once done Carol headed out of the bathroom and back over to the small living room where she found Daryl sitting patiently on the couch. The sight made her chuckle slightly. "Relax will ya?" Daryl had practically jumped off the couch obvious that she had startled him, but this only made her laugh more. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm going to bed though. Bathroom is the second door on the right. If you need anything just come get me, I'm the first door on the right. I'll take you to the shop after breakfast. Night Daryl." Carol gave him one last smile and then disappeared back into her room.

Daryl sat there silently for a moment. No one had ever been able to sneak up on him before. Getting up he moved to his bag to grab what he needed to get ready for bed. Moving down the hall he thought back on the events of the night. The entire time he knew there was something different about her, he just didn't know what. Through his entire routine he thought about it, trying to come up with some answer, but there was none. Walking back down the hallway he stopped in front of her closed door. "Night." he mumbled and made his way back to the couch. Lying down, Daryl stared up at the ceiling and put an arm behind his head._ She's different. _He thought. _That's all there is to it._ Satisfied with his newly found answer Daryl closed his eyes, letting a peaceful sleep come over him.

**So, how was it? would love for you to tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading, update soon :)**

**~Fictionaddict**


End file.
